1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an integrated circuit package wherein an integrated circuit chip is enclosed in an airtight package body, and more particularly to improvements in heat radiation characteristic of an integrated circuit package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable electronic apparatus such as, for example, lap-top personal computers have widely appeared on the market as electronic apparatuses for which miniaturization and high reliability are required. In order to achieve high performance of electronic apparatuses of the type just mentioned, it is necessary to use one or more integrated circuit chips thereby resulting in a great amount of heat generation. Therefore, integrated circuit packages that have a high heat radiation property are needed.
Conventionally, a technique for improving the heat radiation property of an integrated circuit package included the practice of closely contacting an integrated circuit package with a heat sink structure which is a separate body from the integrated circuit package in order to enhance the heat radiation property of the integrated circuit. However, where a prior art installation employ a heat sink adopted, not, a large amount of resistance arising from contact between an integrated circuit package and a heat sink results. Accordingly, such prior art installation results in a limitation in the improvement in heat radiation properties of an integrated circuit package.